In conventional digital video recorder (DVR) and other media storage systems, a user typically has to select media for deletion if the storage system is running out of storage space. For example, the user may select for deletion an episode of a television program he has already viewed to free storage space. In another example, the user may select for deletion an older episode of a television program to free storage space for newer media. However, the user may be unsure which older episodes to keep and which to delete in case he needs to view one of the older episodes at a later time.